Together At Last
by MidoriTsurugusa
Summary: England X Reader Fic. After 10 years of separation of your dear friend Arthur, you are reunited with him at last. But both of you have changed from the passed years. Arthur suddenly had a special feelings for you. But what? Find out!
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
This is a work of **FICTION.** Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
Story made by ME and Hazumi**

Idea of this story came from me (yours truly)

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES. 

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO **Hidekazu Himaruya** SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

Prologue

"…8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" The cheerful little girl said.  
She dashed herself away from the trunk of a tree and began searching around the bushes in the forest. Her giggling voice echoed her surrounding as she ran with her little feet. She noticed a little rustle on her right and she spotted a familiar blond strand sticking out a little from the bushes. She giggles when she noticed and she began taking baby steps. She didn't want to approach on the front but rather, she walked behind the rustling bushes.

He was so sure that he was quiet enough not to be noticed. His heart started to pump louder on his little chest and his small hands began to feel the chills.  
_"Is she gone? I couldn't hear her giggling voice anymore" _

But suddenly, somebody grab his tiny shoulder that his body stiffed in shock.

"I got you, big brother." she then pulled him out of the bushes causing them to fall backwards.

"Oof! " They both said in chorus. They paused for a few minutes and then they laugh.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Not fair! How did you find me so easily?" The little boy pouted making the girl giggle.

*Giggles* "That's because your messy hair is ruining your cover." She giggled.

"My hair is not messy." He pouted.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not! And beside your hair is much thicker and messier than mine."

"Well that's because I'm a girl, Mr. Bushy Brows."

"I am not! Beside I'm much stronger than you." He towered (Name).

"I am much stronger than you!" She towered Arthur back.

They began switching each other's places until they rolled down and landed on the puddle of mud.

"Oh darn, we're dirty! Grandma Sylvia is going to be mad at us" Arthur hissed.

"Uhh…what should we do?"

"I-I think it's better to head back to the Village. It's getting dark now." (Name) nodded in response.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, children! Why are you two covered with mud?" The older woman asked.

"Hehehe… we kind of fell in the puddle while we were playing in the forest."

"You two, how many times do I have to tell you not to play in the forest? It's dangerous out there!" Sylvia sigh exasperatedly before she continued, "Oh my, just get inside and I will draw some water for your bath."

"We're sorry." they responded.

"Come now, children. Brighten those cute little faces." Sylvia comforted.

The two children faced each other and then they gave Sylvia a large grin.

"That's better," she wiped the mud off their noses. "Come along, children. You two better get ready before dinner." she escorted the younglings to their baths.

"I'm so starved!" (Name) rushed towards her seat and then she sat excitedly. She was about to pick a piece of bread but Arthur stopped her.

"(Name), just wait for Grandma Sylvia okay? We're on her house so we should behave." Arthur scolded.

"You're so mean!" (Name) pouted.

*Giggles* "Just go ahead and eat, dear. You do look famished." Sylvia politely said.

"Yay!" (Name) immediately grabbed a piece of bread and consumed it in one bite. But her little throat was not cooperating with her hunger that she choked her bread. "W-w-water—"

"Be careful!" Arthur immediately gave (Name) a glass of water.

*Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* Name sighed in relief. "I'm sorry."

"(Name), how many times have I told you not to eat so fast? You'll get choked!" he scolded.

"I said I was sorry." she spat.

Sylvia chuckled. "You know what? You two acted like siblings. It's a good thing that you two stepped-in in my door. I was so happy. I thought I would be lonely again."

"We're the one who is thankful." they said in chorus.

"Though I am curious, why are you two travelling together?" Sylvia asked.

Arthur and (Name) exchanged looks with a small grief.  
"We're not actually travelling, Grandma Sylvia. We just don't have any place to go." (Name) responded.

"We just met in the forest, lost and hungry. We really don't know where we belong so we found ourselves travelling together with no were to go…" Arthur muted.

Sylvia frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, dear. But let us not reminisce the past for now, okay? You two are here and you're welcome to stay." she said with a gentle smile. "Please, let us eat before it gets cold."

"Thank you so much!" they said.

Arthur and (Name) were walking in a district, buying some grocery until they saw a group of soldiers passing through the village.

"Who are they?" (Name) asked.

Arthur saw the emblem sign of their flag and said, "Those are German troops."

"I'm scared." (Name) started clinging on Arthur's arm.

"Don't worry, (Name). I'll protect you, as your big brother."

"Mm-mm I'll will also protect you too big brother, as your little sister."

"Promise?"

"It's a promise!"

"Pinky swears?"

"Pinky swears!"

* * *

"Fire!" One of the men said and there were fire everywhere. The village became a battlefield, burning blazing, and people are screaming and crying. The villagers packed their undamaged things and left the village but only few were able to evacuate. Many have died since their village was still under attack.

"(Name)… (Name) let's go!"Arthur shouted.

"B-but but Gran-Grandma is still inside!" (Name) cried. The house was burning until it collapsed. She cried and screamed more, hoping to see the old woman.

"(Name) we should save ourselves first."

"B-but … grandma…"

"There's no time! We have to leave this village first and after that we can look for Grandma then, okay?"

(Name) wasn't sure but she nodded in response. Both Arthur and (Name) ran as fast as they could. Arthur noticed that (Name) was still crying so he gave her a reassuring smile to cheer her up a bit until, a random soldier with a sheathe went near to them. (Name) saw the man and hid behind Arthur's back.

"STAY BACK!"Arthur barked.

The man was smirking menacingly that he was able to kick Arthur easily. Arthur bends his knees as he endured the pain from the man's brute strength.

"Arthur!" (Name) went beside him.

When she glanced her surrounding, she found herself being surrounded by goons. She feel frighten when she saw the man draw his sword and walked towards them.

"(Name) …run…" Arthur choked.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" (Name) shouted.

"But (Name)…I want you…safe."

"No!"

The man went closer to them and said, "Give that boy to me."

"No! Never! I will never let you have him!" (Name) barked.

As (Name) held her words, she felt a large sensation of pain on her right shoulder and she realized that she was stabbed by the man's sword. This made Arthur and (Name) shock.

"(Name)!" Arthur screamed.

(Name) held her stabbed shoulder tightly. Arthur slowly stood up and said, "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" he spat.  
Arthur didn't notice that someone took (Name) away from him.

"Arthur! Save me!" she cried, outstretching her arms.

"(Name)!" He tried to save (Name) but a hard metal hit on his head, making him to fall. But Arthur managed to see the crying (Name) one last time. Wanting to reach her but he can't.  
"I'll find and save you, (Name)… I promise…" With that he collapsed.

_At that moment … Arthur and I got separated…_

* * *

-End of prologue-


	2. Chapter 1: At the Ball

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
This is a work of **FICTION.** Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
Story made by ME and Hazumi**

**Idea of this story came from me (yours truly)**

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES. **

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO **Hidekazu Himaruya** SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

Chapter 1: At the Ball

The harsh sounds which floated up seemed out to be off place. The rasp of metal on metal, a leather boot squeaking as they fought their way onto the wooden floor and off it again. Even the occasional gasping for breath, they'd been going for so long… (Name) and Ludwig had been sparing swords for quite a while now. The crash of metal on metal echoed through the room, and they went low and sideways, twisting their blade under the force of the blow, and standing back again. (Name) was getting drained but still faced him. She was enjoying her time training with her brother. It was actually one of their best past times when they had nothing to do.  
But when Ludwig had spotted her right side open, he stroke her rapier and it flew away off her hand. (Name) hadn't expected that move and it had her hands and knees shaking involuntarily. She fell on her knees and panted really hard as she looked at her rapier away from her.

"I think that's enough training for today, schwester." Ludwig suggested.

"That would be nice." said (Name), still panting from exhaustion.

"Let me help you stand then." He said, extending his hand for her.

"Thanks Lu—" Before she could finish her sentence, (Name) was cut off by an obnoxious silver headed man.

"Yo, West, (Name)! Let's have some snacks." Gilbert shouted, bringing a tray of snacks to them.

"Oh, big bruder." (Name) smiled.

"Hi, (Name), How's your training?"

"It was well, thank you very much."

"Ahh, that's my sister! Anyways let's eat~"

*sigh* "Bruder, you always eat. Why don't you train more like (Name) did, instead of sitting here and there? I bet Vati will be mad at you for being a lazy dog all the time" Ludwig scolded.

"Aggh! You always act like Vati!" Said Gilbert, rubbing the back of his neck."Stop telling me what to do here. I'm the eldest you know!"

"Well, you don't act like one." Ludwig denied.

"I think that's enough, bruder." said (Name) separating her two brothers.

"Fine then," Ludwig huffed. Gilbert pouted and faced to the other side. (Name) noticed her brother's behavior and started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" They chorus.

"Oh, nothing in particular, it's just that sometimes I wonder on which of us acted like the elder one more." (Name) chuckled more.

"Ohh~ so are you saying that you're much mature than your two big bruders, schwester?" Gilbert asked.

"I didn't say anything about that." (Name) responded, looking away from Gilbert in a sarcastic manner.

"Enough of this, we should head our heels to prepare ourselves for the ball." said Ludwig, he took (Name)'s sword and handed back to her.

"B-but, what about our snacks?" Gilbert whined.

"Seriously bruder, there is no time for that." Ludwig crossed his arms.

(Name) couldn't resist but to laughed at her two loving brothers. They have always argued like little kids and (Name) was always there to stop their meaningless debate. The fact of them arguing all the time, (Name) still loved them.

"(Name), please go now and prepare. We'll meet downstairs soon." Ludwig instructed.

"Ja," she responded.

She reflected herself in the mirror. A gorgeous 18 year-old lady as what she sees. She is now named, (Name) Beilschmidt, a Princess of Germany. Even though she was only adopted; they always treated her as a member of the family. She was special to them. She was given wealth, authority and power. She was highly respected by everyone in the castle. She was treated like she's part of the royal family. She was lucky.

'Am I?' she sighed sadly and frowned.

She went near in the mirror and touched her reflection. The gown was very beautiful and well enough to wear. Well enough to cover her scar on her right shoulder. She touched on that area and then her mind began to reminisce. 'It's been ten years since that happened.' she thought.

_"I'll find and save you, (Name)…. I promised…."  
_

It echoed through her ear. "No," she shook her head. 'Why must I remember him now? He's dead.' her mind concluded.

She looked at her right and saw the sun setting. 'Oh, it's almost time.' she scurried downstairs.

"(Name), we're here." Ludwig helped her down.

"I know I've been in the ball and stuff, but why do I have to wear this fancy gown? It's not like this ball is important or anything." said (Name), feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"Come on, schwester! You look beautiful tonight." said Gilbert.

"He's right, schwester. And besides this ball is actually for you." said Ludwig.

"Really? How come?" (Name) asked confusingly.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t." Gilbert smiled, making (name) feeling suspicious.

"Okay, that's enough. We don't want to be late for your ball, (Name)." said to a familiar sound, making them to look behind and found Vati coming towards at their direction.

"Vati!" They chorused.

"You're here." said (Name).

"Of course, (Name), why wouldn't I be?" he smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you. How was your trip to Rome?" she asked.

"It was fine actually. Now, we should go inside." He escorted his daughter and they went inside.

"May I announce the Arrival of the Royal Beilschmidt Family." they entered the room.

The People greeted them with their warm hello and smile. Some of the guests were their friends from other countries and some were their allies from the war. Others somehow were their enemies but they didn't bother to start any disputes. They just remain quiet and stayed away from trouble before they will start another war.

(Name) was enjoying her Champaign and chatting with the other guests. She tried to ask one of the guests on why this ball is being held, but none of them answered her question. Others just shrugged and walked away mischievously and some says that it was a secret. This made (Name)'s curiosity grew even more. Her thought was lost when she heard the last guest being announced.

"May I announce the arrival of the Royal Kirkland Family." they entered the ballroom.

Everyone eyed the last guests as they entered the room. (Name)'s eyes grew widen as she saw the guests upon entering. Her heartbeat was beating fast like it was about to pump out, her stomach feels strange and she was sweating out of her nervousness as she saw a familiar blond haired man, entering along with his family.

_"I'll find and save you, (Name)….I promise…" _those words echoed in her head again as she remembered; the day when she was separated from him; the day when she last saw his face. The memory that has been haunting her in her dreams for 10 years. It finally came to reality.

"E-excuse me bruder, but I need to go out and get some fresh air."

Before Ludwig could answer, (Name) immediately exited herself out from the ballroom, making Ludwig startled and tried to call her back.

"(Name), wait!" Ludwig shouted.

Someone heard Ludwig's call for (Name) from the crowds. He turned his gaze from the guests, welcoming them and then shifted to the girl who ran away. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that the girl was rather familiar. He cannot recall the face and name, for he did not see her whole feature. He wanted to ignore it but, a part of him wanted to reach to her, to see her and to know her. He didn't know why but his instincts were also telling him to follow her too. He twitches his eyebrows in irritation. He didn't want any trouble, but he had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

"This can't be…" (Name) panted. "This can't be true…" (Name) remain standing there in silence. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was corrupted. She didn't want to admit it but it was true; his messy blond hair, his emerald green eyes and his unusual thick eyebrows. It was him, it was actually him!  
"A-Arthur..." (Name) whispered his name.  
She didn't know this feeling. The feeling of horror, happiness, and sadness all mixed at the same time. She was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to go to him and greet him, if possible, hug him. But she can't. She can't express her happiness toward him and she doesn't know why. Somehow, she wishes not see him and forget about him. Her mind was cut off when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"E-excuse me, Miss." said the person behind her.

(Name) felt chills on her spine as she heard the awfully familiar voice behind her. She didn't want to face him. Not now. She wished she was a ghost, if only she was invisible and he would walk away, but she wasn't. Arthur was there, he can see her clearly. And she was there, standing pale behind him. Not knowing what to do now.

Arthur, on the other hand, felt confused and awkward. He didn't know on why was the girl so hesitant to face him. And the atmosphere became intense. Arthur's patience was getting thin when he realized that the girl didn't respond to him or faced him. 'Did she hear me talking? Or was she ignoring me like a ghost.' He didn't like this. Instead of standing there like a statue, Arthur asked her again.

"Excuse me lady, can you hear me?" he said a little bit loud with annoyance, making (Name) to jump a bit and murmured to herself.

She thought about running away from him. That's when she found her feet moving, stepping her right foot forward and then her left until she picked up her pace and ran away from him.

"W-Wait!" the man called.

'I-I can't face him. It can't be true.' she ran out sheer horror. She ran and ran until she entered to a corner. But when she was there, she was faced by a wall. She was in a dead end. She was cornered.

"I got you."

"!" she stiffed.

"Please, I mean no harm." he stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer!" she yelled.

"?" he paused.

"Please, don't come near me." she said.

With no other word, Arthur approached towards her and grabbed her shoulder, making (Name) to face him forcefully. There it was; emerald eyes meet (f/c) eyes. Their gazes were intense when they examine each other. (Name) slid Arthur's hand off her shoulder and back away a bit. She was so nervous. She didn't know what to say to him or to respond to him. She was standing there, horrified.

Arthur was also speechless. He didn't know how to react the feelings inside him. He wanted to hug her or cry in happiness, but before he could do those things, he wants to make sure if it was really her.

"A-are you what I think you are…." he asked.

"….." (Name) has nothing to respond.

"…( Name)…?" He asked.

(Name) couldn't stand but to say something, at least. "I- I am of what you speak of, A-Arthur..." she lowered her head.

Arthur's eyes widen. It was actually her. She's there! She's standing right before him. He couldn't resist anymore.

(Names)'s eyes widen when she felt two arms wrapped around her body. She can feel the warmth in his body, the feeling of comfort and longingness, and the warm breath touching her skin. Arthur was hugging her and unconsciously, she was hugging him back. Arthur felt her arms around his neck and back; this causes him to hug her even tighter.

Both of them were hugging in silence, fallen each other's arms. (Name) wanted to tell Arthur that she had enough but Arthur manages to break the silence before she could.

"I missed you, (Name)" he whispered.

"Arthur,"

(Name) noticed that Arthur pulled her away and stared at her in the eyes. (Name)'s eyes widen when she saw a small tear in Arthur's eyes. He really does miss her, it's been 10 years. (Name) didn't want to be rude and decided to give him a response. (Name) cupped his face and wiped the small tear on Arthur's eyes with her thumb and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey…. please don't cry." she said with a gentle voice. Arthur touches her hands and returned her smile.

"(Name), I'd miss you so much" his voice was sincere.

"I'm as well, Arthur." she stared at him for a while and then she cried. "I-I didn't want to believe. I-I thought you're gone."

"(Name)," he moved closer to her, making no space between them. He also lifted her face and removed the tears off her face. "I'm here, (Name). I'm alive."

(Name) couldn't have been happier than to see him flesh and blood. He was here with her, sharing the warmth of their bodies as they hugged more.

"(Name), I've finally found you." he inhaled her scent, making (Name) shiver.

The both of them had been standing there for minutes now. (Name) noticed of what they were doing that she began to back away from him a bit, trying her best not to stare at his eyes again.

"Arthur, we shouldn't let anyone see us like this" she said. Arthur was confused and held her hands in his chest.

"Why, (Name)?" he asked.

"B-because we aren't supposed to be with each other…" Arthur wasn't convinced of her answer.

"What do you mean we weren't supposed to be with each other?"

"Arthur…you know why. I'm a Beilschmidt and you're a Kirkland."

"So?"

"So? Arthur, you do know that your family is an enemy of mine, do you?"

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't—" (Name) was cut off as she felt a finger pressed on her lips.

"(Name), I don't really care if your family is the enemy of mine. And besides we're adopted."

"Arthur, don't say those words." she was hurt. She loved her new family, very much. She really can't tell him that.

"Why?" he asked.

(Name) was silent.

"(Name), they separated us."

(Name) still didn't answer.

Arthur stepped back at (Name) and he turned to leave. "I should go now, (Name)."

Again, (Name) didn't answer. She really doesn't know what to say anymore. Her gaze remained glued on the grass. But Arthur went to her, lifted her chin up, making her to look at him in the eyes once again.

"I'll see you again, love." as he said his words, he gave (Name) a kiss on her forehead before he walked away. (Name) was still standing there, didn't know how to react from his sudden action. She felt her cheeks getting redder and her heart was beating faster. She gripped her chest as if she was holding her heart.

"Why am I felling this way?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, a silver headed man with ruby red eyes called out to her from a distance. (Name) heard her name being called and dismisses her mind, going directly to the person who was calling her.

"What is it, bruder?" (Name) asked innocently.

"Oh there you are schwester! I've been looking for you" said Gilbert.

"Why, what's going on?" she asked.

"Just come with me and you'll know sooner." Gilbert smiled mischievously as he took his sister's hand and dragged her through the crowds.

The king of Austria, the one who held this ball was about to announce something with a young man beside him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all gathered here to celebrate the engagement between my son, Roderich Edelstein and the princess, (Name) Beilschmidt of Germany."

Everyone clapped their hands as they celebrate the two couple's engagement. (Name), on the other hand, was extremely shocked by the announcement. She faced her brother who was also clapping his hands and asked him for answers.

"I'm getting married?!" she asked.

"Yes, isn't it a surprise?"

"I am, but not in a good way." she spat.

"Oh come on, (Name). I bet you'll like him."

"How am I supposed to like him if we haven't met?!"

"Nahh! Don't worry schwester. You will indeed love him if you get to know him."

"Sure I would." she said sarcastically.

"Oh! There he is." Gilbert dashed from the crowds and took the Austrian to his sister.

"Here he is, (Name). You're future husband." Gilbert said smugly in the 'Husband' part.

"He-hello, I'm (name). Nice to meet you" (Name) said, extending her hand to his.

"Ah- Hello, I'm Roderich. Nice to meet you too." he said nervously.

* * *

From afar, Arthur heard the announcement and wasn't happy about it. He didn't like it, not even the slightest. He doesn't want (Name) to be wed this _intruder_ and he aims to change it. With that, he took his leave from the ballroom and headed back to his carriage.

"Awww… look at him. Feeling nervous Roddy~?" Gilbert teased.

"You are an ass!"

* * *

-End of Chapter 1


End file.
